Flame Hyenard
}} is a hyena-based Reploid and member of the Red Alert syndicate from Mega Man X7. It is implied by dialogue that the reason why he fought X, Zero and Axl was out of the belief that they were the ones responsible for his pain and suffering, a delusion most likely caused from being infected with the Sigma Virus. Strategy Hyenard creates two copies of himself that will pursue and attack the player while he stands on the head of a giant gazelle-type Mechaniloid that's walking through the lava surrounding the starting platform, launching guided missiles. *Destroying his clones is useless, as the real Hyenard won't suffer any damage and he will just generate more to replace them as they are taken down. The Hunters must climb the Mechaniloid to fight against Hyenard himself. The Mechaniloid can be stopped momentarily by attacking the joints of its legs, allowing it to be climbed easier. *Once on the Mechaniloid, if the player stays in the middle of its back, Hyenard will call his clones (by yelling Tri-Formation), forming a formation that surround and attack them with fireballs. When being surrounded by this formation, if the player attempts to escape, the Trio will immediately gang-rush them. Although it doesn't cause damage, this attack cannot be dodged and it knocks the character down, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. The only way to escape from this formation is to destroy Hyenard's clones, or wait until the Trio perform a Tri-Strike attack and escape. * While combating Hyenard and his clones, the Mechaniloid will occasionally launch eight Super Missiles from the four bays on its back, that will fly up and rain back down. Its missile attack can be stopped if both of its horns are destroyed. * Hyenard is weak to Splash Laser and Suiretsusen. Each time these attacks connect, his clones will vanish. An alternate strategy is, once on the Mechaniloid, run straight for its shoulders and position the character there. *This will cancel Hyenard's Tri-Formation (clones) and he will retake his position on the head of the Mechaniloid. Hyenard will regularly attack with a volley of fireballs, but otherwise he will not move from his post (as long as the player character stays in the shoulder/neck area) and will just stand there taking damage. *While standing on the shoulders, using A-Bullet is a good choice for the aiming ability, though this will cause the fight drag on due to how weak the weapon is. If X is in the party, his charged buster is a good alternative, in terms of hit radius and damage output. *To end the fight faster, move onto the neck and attack him with Splash Laser, or if using Zero use Raijinshou. Volt Tornado is also a good alternative for X and Axl. *Caution must be taken when using this strategy as there is no traction on the Mechaniloid and the character will slide as it moves (this is especially dangerous during turns). Data Stage enemies *Dragon Blaster *Flyer *Guardian *Metall S In-Battle Quotes *''"BURN!"'' *''"BURN TO THE GROUND!"'' *''"WOOOH!"'' *''"Ahhh!" (hit by Splash Laser)'' *''"Tri-formation!" (summoning clones)'' *''"Arise!" (bringing clones back when damaged by the Splash Laser during the Tri-formation attack sequence)'' *''"You two!" (bringing clones back when damaged by the Splash Laser during the Tri-formation attack sequence)'' *''"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHH!!!" (Death cry)'' Dialogues X= Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... X: These symptoms...Could it be...?! Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! X: Wait! I don't want to lose any more... not even an enemy! |-| Zero= Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... Zero: So you're that Hyenard. You've been diagnosed with a malfunction. You must come with me. Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! Zero: Ah! The sickness is already in its late stages. I don't think he'll come quietly. |-| Axl= Flame Hyenard: Hrk...Agh...It...It hurts... Axl: Hyenard? Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! Axl: Don't worry - I have just the cure. Other Media Archie Comics Flame Hyenard was one of the many Mavericks featured in Worlds Unite, and his presence was noted as Axl recognized several of his "old friends from Red Alert" amongst the Maverick army led by Sigma-2. Gallery Flamehyenard.jpg|3D render of Flame Hyenard. X7FlameHyenard.jpg|Concept art of Flame Hyenard. X7Gazelle.jpg|Concept art of the gazelle Mechaniloid. RX7FlameHyenard.png|Flame Hyenard and the gazelle Mechaniloid in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *Flame Hyenard has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. *Flame Hyenard has become infamous for being one of the most hated and annoying bosses in Mega Man X7 due to his erratic, often skipping, and loud speech pattern "BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND!" all throughout the fights with him. *Flame Hyenard is the only Maverick from X7 whose pre-battle dialogue is the same no matter which character fights him. References * Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.62. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack names.) Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Red Alert Category:Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Mammal design Category:Characters voiced by Peter Von Gomm